The present invention relates to a sensor for measuring various physical values, and an electromagnetic actuator for adjusting various physical values, more concretely to a motor-driven throttle valve device installed for instance in an internal combustion engine or a compression ignition oil engine, an AFS (Airflow sensor) which detects the flow rate, a throttle valve position sensor which detects the rotating angle degree of the valve, a fuel injection valve which controls the amount of fuel supply, a high-pressure pump which supplies fuel to the fuel injection valve, a motor for an electric automobile, or a rotation sensor (Popular name: a resolver) which detects the rotation of a motor by detecting the position of a magnetic pole of a rotator of the motor concerned, and further to a control method or a driving method.
In general, so-called ID tags or ID tag systems are known, where a storage element storing the attestation code for article attestation with a receiver (Which may contain an antenna) is installed in the article, and information on the birth of the article concerned and the effect are read with a non-contact type reader.
The technology mentioned below is known in a fuel injection valve for an internal combustion engine. An individual attestation code is provided to the surface of the fuel injection valve by marking using the laser. Further, ROM is provided to the drive unit. The attestation code is read by reading out the marking with a code reader, and the injection characteristic of the corresponding fuel injection valve is stored in a ROM as individual data. The individual data is read out from this ROM by the engine control management, and the individual difference between fuel injection valves is counterbalanced by correcting the controlled variable of the fuel injection valve specified by the attestation code.
Further, the technology which displays individual data to show an injection characteristic to fuel injection valve itself by bar code, and the technology which installs a ROM in the fuel injection valve itself, and stores individual data to show the injection characteristic to the ROM are known (For instance, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-301741).
Moreover, the technology that the correction circuit is built into a sensor housing to correct the variation of characteristics due to the individual difference of the airflow rate measurement element is known in the sensor (Airflow sensor) which measures the amount of intake air in an internal combustion engine for an automobile. (For instance, refer to Engine technology, Vol. 21, July 2002, pp 84-89).
Moreover, the composite part like the electric throttle body which integrates sensors such as the airflow sensor is disclosed. (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-306735)